Last Hope
by Oh Se Naa
Summary: Aku akan tetap pergi meskipun kau tak mengijinkan, dan aku akan tetap memaksa Zitao untuk tinggal bersamamu meskipun kau tak suka - Its TAOHUN/HUNTAO with HUNHAN inside/GS/Marriage Life/Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Hei, SeNaa back with new story. Haaahh padahal masih punya tanggungan _'Guardian Love' _tapi berani-beraninya publish cerita baru. Mian, mianhae...

Cerita ini sebenernya udah cukup lama ada, Cuma belum berani publish, baru sekarang aja.

This story dedicted for those who were '**TAOHUN**' shipper, especially **Nekun unni (AnjarW)** , I'm fulfill ma promise with this story ^^

**Warning!**

Genderswitch inside with Tao and Luhan as girl. Crack pair **TAOHUN**. If you don't like the cast, just go because this story belongs to me and I was warning you.

All the cast belongs to their own and God. I just lend their name for ma story.

Anyways, Happy Reading gaes ^^

**E**

**X**

**O**

**Last Hope**

**E**

**X**

**O**

Sinar matahari perlahan memasuki ruangan dengan seorang yeoja dan namja yang masih bergelung dibalik selimut.

_Yeoja POV_

"Akh!" Aku terbangun, meringis merasakan betapa kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Aku tak ingat berapa banyak minuman yang ku habiskan semalam. Aku mencoba beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku, berharap akan membantu mengurangi sedikit pusing dikepalaku. Belum aku beranjak, aku merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangku. Aku menoleh mencoba mencaritahu siapa yang sedang memelukku. Mataku membulat sempurna begitu mengetahui seorang namja yang tak ku kenal siapa, memelukku erat. Yang membuatku syok namja ini tak menggunakan sehelai benangpun, badannya hanya tertutupi oleh selimut yang juga menyelimuti tubuhku. Oohh... aku melihat tubuhku. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi, bagaimana bisa...

_Yeoja POV end._

_**3 months later**_

Seorang namja berdiri menghadap seorang yeoja yang duduk di sofa sebuah ruangan. Namja berkulit seputih susu itu memasang wajah kesal, terlihat tak suka dengan kehadiran yeoja dihadapannya.

"Cepat katakan apa yang membawamu kemari, aku tak punya banyak waktu" Namja tadi melipat kedua tangannya didada, mengeluarkan suara yang cukup kasar. Membuat yeoja dihadapannya semakin kuat meremas bawahan blouse yang ia kenakan. Nyalinya menciut, tapi ia harus mengatakannya.

"A-aku aa-aku hamil Sehun" Nada suaranya merendah, membuat namja yang dipanngil Sehun itu harus menundukan badannya, membungkuk menghadap wajah yeoja tadi.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sejujurnya Sehun mendengarnya, diruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua, dan ruangan ini di design kedap suara, mana mungkin ia tak mendengarnya. Tapi demi Tuhan, laki-laki mana yang siap jika tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja yang bukan yeojanya mendatangimu dan mengatakan jika ia hamil. Oh Sehun merasa harus mendengar yeoja ini mengulang ucapannya, ia hanya ingin memastikan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku hamil Sehun"

JEGGEERR

Sehun mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas sekarang, tapi ia masih diam, belum mampu memutuskan apa yang harus ia perbuat. Merasa tak ditanggapi, yeoja ini memutuskan untuk memandang Sehun, posisi Sehun yang masih merunduk menghadapnya membuat mata mereka bertemu, yeoja ini memutus kontak mata mereka, mengalihkan pandangnya, kemanapun asal jangan mata itu. Mata tajam yang memandang benci kearahnya. Sehun kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Jangan bercanda nona Huang" hanya kalimat itu yang bisa ia lontarkan untuk menutupi segala macam perasaan yang sekarang bergemuruh dihatinya, ia menegakan tubuhnya, masih menatap yeoja bermata panda yang ia panggil nona Huang dengan mata nyalang.

Yeoja itu mengambil tasnya, mencari sesuatu didalam sana. Setelah ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia meletakan sebuah amplop diatas meja dihadapan Sehun, tertera sebuah tulisan di amplop itu 'Seoul Hospital'

"Itu hasil pemeriksaan dokter, usianya 10 minggu"

Sehun membuka amplop tersebut, matanya membaca setiap tulisan didalam sana dengan rinci, seolah hidupnya ditentukan dengan apa yang ada didalam amplop tersebut.

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau menunjukan hal ini padaku? Kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab? Dalam mimpimu Huang Zitao! Kau jelas paham bahwa aku memiliki seorang istri yang sangat aku cintai, dan aku tak akan melepaskannya hanya karena karena kau mengatakan janin yang kau kandung adalah anakku" Sehun menghempaskan amplop itu begitu saja. Amarahnya memuncak, ia tak bisa, sungguh ia tak siap dengan hal ini. Ia memang menginginkan hadirnya anak dalam hidupnya, tapi tak pernah terfikirkan olehnya jika itu akan ia dapat dari yeoja lain, bukan yeojanya, bukan istrinya. Ini salah, ia tak ingin kesalahan ini menghancurkan hidupnya, menghancurkan cintanya, menghancurkan pernikahannya yang sudah berjalan 3 tahun.

Huang Zitao paham mengapa Sehun bisa semarah ini, ia pun tak menyangka jika ia mengandung anak dari seorang yang tak ia kenal dan telah bersuami pula. Zitao tak pernah mengira hidupnya akan seperti ini, bertemu dengan namja berwajah datar bernama Oh Sehun. Sehun, usianya baru menginjak 27 tahun, tapi ia telah sukses dengan menjadi CEO di perusahaan yang ia bangun sendiri, catat! Yang ia bangun sendiri, bukan hasil warisan atau apapun itu. Tampan hanyalah bonus bagi hidupnya, bagaimana tidak? Ia terlahir di keluarga kaya, ayahnya merupakan pengusaha sukses yang memiliki beberapa perusahaan dibidang properti yang tersebar merata disetiap negara di Asia dan beberapa negara di Eropa. Terlahir dikeluarga yang sempurna membuat Oh Sehun menjadi sosok yang ambisius, perfeksionis, keras dan tangguh. Ia terbiasa mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, dan pendidikan terbaik yang ia peroleh membuatnya semakin dipuja. Tetapi ia bukan laki-laki ramah yang mau memberikan senyum pada siapa saja yang ia temui. Sekalipun posisinya sebagai seorang CEO yang membuatnya harus berhadapan dengan banyak pihak, ia tetaplah Sehun. Dan itu membuatnya makin disegani rekan bisnisnya yang menganggap sikap tak ramah Sehun adalah daya tarik dan memberikan kesan berwibawa pada saat yang bersamaan.

Zitao tersenyum mendapati amarah Sehun setelah mendengar tentang kehamilannya.

"Aku tidak meminta pertanggungjawaban atau apapun itu Sehun ssi, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa dia ada, aku rasa kau berhak untuk tau karena kau ayahnya" Zitao berusaha tenang menghadapi sikap Sehun yang sudah ia perkirakan sebelum menemui laki-laki ini. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kan, jika Sehun orang yang meledak-ledak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau begitu percaya diri mengatakan bahwa aku adalah ayahnya, bisa saja kau melakukannya dengan namja lain. Demi Tuhan, kita hanya melakukannya sekali dan kita sama-sama mabuk saat itu, tak bisakah kita melupakan hal itu dan kembali pada kedamaian, sebelum bertemu denganmu hidupku sangat sempurna sampai kau datang dan merusak semuanya!" Sehun mendesah keras, mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Maaf, maafkan aku jika kedatanganku membuat hidupmu yang sempurna itu menjadi berantakan, jelas bahwa aku tak pernah berniat mengusikmu. Dan kurasa kau perlu tau bahwa aku hanya pernah melakukannya denganmu Sehun ssi. Aku permisi" Zitao beranjak dari duduknya dan memutuskan untuk pergi.

Sehun baru saja akan kembali menuju meja kerjanya ketika ia mendapati seseorang masuk keruang kerjanya tanpa permisi, dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang berani melakukannya, salah satunya adalah...

"Lu-luhan, yeobo. Sejak kapan kau disitu sayang?" Wajah Sehun memucat mendapati istrinya berdiri dengan tangan yang masih memegang kusen pintu kantornya, menahan pintu itu supaya tetap terbuka.

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia justru berhadapan dengan Zitao, perbedaan tinggi diantara mereka memaksa Luhan yang mungil menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap Zitao.

"Bisakah kau kembali duduk nona, aku ingin kita bicarakan ini"

Luhan sudah mendahului duduk di sofa yang tadi ditempati Zitao. Sehun menatap keduanya tak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa, pikirannya melayang entah kemana, ia tak mengerti harus menjelaskan apa pada Luhan, istrinya. Ya, Sehun dan Luhan sudah menikah 3 tahun yang lalu, diusia mereka yang masih sangat muda tak ada hambatan atau perselisihan yang berarti, hanya pertengkaran kecil terkadang. Namun mereka selalu bisa mengatasi, terlebih karena Luhan adalah tipikal wanita penyabar dan tak suka membuat masalah berlarut-larut, inilah yang membuat pernikahan mereka bertahan. Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan, ia tak menampik jika ia adalah laki-laki egois yang ambisius, dan ia juga tahu Luhan dengan sikapnya yang dewasa mampu mengimbangi sifatnya yang keras.

"Lu, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya" Setelah berdiam diri, Sehun akhirnya buka suara, ia mendudukan dirinya disebelah Luhan, sedang Zitao memutuskan untuk duduk di single sofa berhadapan dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sebaiknya memang begitu, aku butuh penjelasan" Luhan menatap Sehun dan Zitao bergantian.

"Kenapa diam Sehun?" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sehun tau jika Luhan sudah memanggil namanya maka Luhan sedang marah padanya, dan Sehun juga tau jika saat ini Luhan sedang menahan tangisnya. Sehun sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya, menenangkannya. Sampai sebuah suara menggagalkan keinginannya.

"Bisakah kalian selesaikan masalah pribadi kalian tanpa aku, aku masih ada urusan lain" Zitao menyela kegiatan Sehun dan Luhan, memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuat kami menjadi bermasalah seperti ini!" Sehun menggeram marah pada Zitao.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Oh Sehun!" Luhan balik memarahi Sehun, meminta penjelasan. Sedang Sehun berganti memandang Zitao dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah penyebab kalian menjadi seperti ini, tidak bisakah kau mengerti posisiku Oh Sehun?" Pandangan Zitao mulai berkabut, Zitao tau sebentar lagi ia akan menangis, tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

"Dan apa bisa kau bayangkan nona, bagaimana jika kau terbangun dipagi hari tanpa busana dengan seorang namja yang tak kau kenal tertidur disampingmu yang ternyata keadaannya tak berbeda jauh denganmu, aku harus apa ketika aku menyadari namja itu telah merenggut apa yang selama ini kau jaga. Demi Tuhan, saat itu aku berniat untuk melupakannya dan tak berniat sama sekali untuk mempermasalahkan hal ini dikemudian hari, apalagi sampai membuat kalian saling berteriak seperti ini. Aku sudah bisa melupakan kejadian itu sampai seminggu yang lalu aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan tubuhku. Maaf, maafkan aku" Runtuh sudah pertahanan ZItao, yeoja bermata pada ini menundukan wajah menutupnya dengan kedua tangan, menangis.

"Bertanggung jawablah padanya Sehun" Suara Luhan terdengar begitu yakin saat mengatakannya hal tersebut.

Sehun tersentak dengan perkataan Luhan, ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang Luhan katakan.

"Kau gila Luhan! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu dengan mudahnya, lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita Lu" Sehun menahan kedua bahu Luhan, membuat Luhan menatapnya.

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan janinnya Hun-ah, bagaimana dengan aegy kalian, hiks" Luhan menangis, Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya.

"Ku mohon Lu, jangan seperti ini" Sehun berujar lirih sambil terus berusaha menenangkan Luhan, mengusap lembut kepala Luhan. Mereka seakan lupa jika Zitao masih disana. Zitao masih disana, dan ia semakin merasa bersalah.

"Luhan, namamu Luhan" Zitao yang mulai berenti menangis mencoba kembali berbicara. "Tenanglah, aku tak akan mengambil suamimu meskipun kau menyerahkannya padaku hanya karena aku mengandung anaknya" Zitao menunduk, ia harus mengambil keputusan yang sama sekali tak terlintas dipikirannya sebelumnya, tapi ia harus melakukannya, ia tak ingin Luhan merelakan orang yang ia cintai demi sebuah kesalahan seperti yang Sehun katakan, ya anak yang ada dikandungan Zitao adalah kesalahan.

Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun, ia menatap Zitao. Solah bisa membaca keinginan Zitao, Luhan memperjelasnya pada Zitao

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Luhan akhirnya bertanya.

"Anak ini, a-ku aku akan menggugurkannya" Zitao menjawabnya dengan begitu yakin.

"Andwae! Tidak tidak tidaakk, jangan! Kau tidak boleh menggugurkannya, tidak" Luhan berteriak histeris mendengar penuturan Zitao.

"Lu, biarkan saja jika dia ingin menggugurkannya" Sehun menanggapi keinginan Zitao dengan senang hati. Luhan menatap Sehun tak suka.

"Dan membuatmu melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya, tidak Hun-ah. Cukup sekali saja kau melakukan kesalahan yang berujung dengan hadirnya janin itu, aku tidak ingin kau melakukan kesalahan lain dengan membunuh janinmu Hun-ah" Suara Luhan memelan diakhir, ia kembali menangis.

Sehun yang tak tahan dengan sikap keras kepala Luhan, menghela nafas berat namun tetap merengkuh Luhan, menenangkannya.

"Lalu agaimana denganmu Lu, pernikahan kita. Aku tak pernah berfikir untuk mengakhirinya, apapun yang terjadi" Sehun mencoba membujuk Luhan baik-baik dengan mempertanyakan perihal pernikahan mereka, berharap Luhan berubah pikiran dan membiarkan Zitao menggugurkan janinnya.

"Aku tak apa Hun-ah" Luhan melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Sehun.

"T-tapi Lu" Sehun tak yakin.

"Percayalah Hun-ah, aku baik-baik saja" Luhan meyakinkan Sehun dengan menggenggam tangan Sehun, menatap mata hazel itu dalam. Luhan kemudian berbalik menatap Zitao yang masih setia duduk melihat pemandangan didepannya dengan miris. _Bagaimana bisa aku merusak hidup dua orang sekaligus, Ya Tuhan aku harus bagaimana_. Zitao bergelung dengan batinnya.

"Namamu siapa nona?" Pertanyaan Luhan mengembalikan kesadaran Zitao.

"Zitao, Huang Zitao"

"Kau orang China?" Luhan kaget, begitu pula dengan Sehun, ia tak pernah memperhatikan marga Zitao yang merupakan marga milik orang China. Sementara Zitao hanya mengangguk mengiyakan penyataan Luhan.

"Baguslah, ini akan semakin mudah karena aku juga berasal dari China. Zitao bisakah kau tinggal bersama kami?" Luhan mengajukan penawaran pada Zitao yang sontak langsung dihadiahi tatapan membunuh oleh Sehun, emosi Sehun bangkit kembali.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Lu?" Sehun sedikit berteriak, ia tak dapat menutupi kekesalannya pada Luhan yang dengan seenaknya meminta Zitao untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

"Sehun-ah, aku ingin Zitao tinggal bersama kita, supaya kita bisa terus mengawasi kehamilannya, dan nanti ketika aegy lahir kita bisa merawatnya Hun-ah. Kau tidak lupa kan, sampai saat ini aku belum juga bisa mengandung. Aku rasa orang-tuamu akan sangat senang sebentar lagi mereka akan punya cucu" Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, berusaha meredakan amarah suaminya.

"Anak yang dikandungannya belum tentu anakku Luhan!" Sehun membentak Luhan dengan menunjuk pada Zitao.

"Kita bisa lakukan pemeriksaan sekarang Hun-ah" Luhan menawarkan solusi.

"Tidak bisa, aku ada rapat dengan dewan direksi siang ini" Sehun menjawab ketus.

Cukup! Zitao merasa harus angkat bicara. Tujuan awalnya kemari hanya untuk memberitahu Sehun bahwa ia mengandung anaknya, Zitao tak pernah sedikitpun berniat untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Sehun apalagi sampai membuatnya harus bercerai dengan Luhan, dan apa itu tadi? Mereka akan merawat anaknya, oh jangan! Zitao merasa harus mempertahankan harga dirinya kali ini, setidaknya ia masih mampu untuk membiayai hidup anaknya kelak.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan ini Luhan ssi"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**E**

**X**

**O**

**Thank you for those who take the time to read this story, really appreciate you all ^^**

**Btw...**

**Happy Birthday Do Kyungsoo, Happy Birthday Kkamjong! Happy KaiSoo Day! **

**Happy #3yearswithSehun , Happy HunHan Day! *SCREAM***

**Sehun, Tao, Kai, Xiumin udah ganti warna rambut nih, apa itu artinya kita semakin dekat dengan era baru? Can't wait...s**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE :**

Bukankah sudah author ingatkan diawal, jika cerita ini menggunakan TAOHUN/HUNTAO sebagai main castnya, author itu SEHUN STAN, SEHUN UNION atau apapun itulah namanya, sama kaya berbanyak dari kalian yang baca cerita ini. Tapi author engga pernah seekstrim itu mempermasalahkan siapa yang deket sama Sehun, so far sampai saat ini yang deket sama Sehun di dunia nyata selain anak EXO ya para laki-laki yang biasa di post di akun Instagram punya Sehun. Dengan Sehun post setiap kegiatan juga tempat yang dia datengin lewat Instagramnya aja author udah seneng banget, dia berusaha mengenalkan dan berbagi tentang hidupnya yang 'normal' sebagai seorang Oh Sehun, laki-laki berusia 20 tahun yang masih doyan main.

Author harap kalian juga ngerasain hal yang sama ketika Sehun berbagi tentang hidupnya, bahagia bukan? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa setiap dia posting sesuatu yang berhubungan sama Tao kalian bisa langsung sesensitif itu? Sebegitu bencinyakah kalian sama Tao? Tapi kenapa? Karena Tao ngerusak HunHan moment? Please, bagi kalian yang ngeship Sehun, kalo aja kalian mau mengakui sedikit aja, sebenernya Sehun sama Tao itu udah deket dari jaman pre-debut, kita hanya terlalu dimanjakan sama fanservice HunHan yang kelewat banyak, tapi kalo kalian mau peduli, terkadang disaat yang sama dengan angle yang berbeda, disetiap HunHan moment, pasti terselip TaoHun moment disana. **Ini bukan masalah siapa mendekati siapa**. Sehun, bocah albino yang satu itu enggak pinter nunjukin perasaannya, temen-temen dia engga banyak. Dia butuh orang yang sedikit agresif yang bisa bikin dia jadi dirinya sendiri tanpa harus nunjukin emosi yang berlebihan. Dia pasti nyaman sama hyung hyungnya digroup. Tapi selisih umur diantara mereka yang kadang bikin dia canggung kalo mau becandaan, kalian juga pasti tau kalo Sehun itu kurang ajar, engga suka manggil _'hyung'_ ke hyungnya. Kalo dinalar, dia bisa aja main sama Kai kemana-mana, mengingat Kai yang seumuran, satu sekolah, sama-sama dancer, tapi Kai juga engga beda jauh sama Sehun, pasif. Dan kalo kalian perhatiin waktu Weekly Idol dikedatangan mereka yang kedua, pas Sehun nendang pantat Kai. Disitu keliatan banget kalo Kai masih mau Sehun ngehormatin dia, secara dia lahir duluan dibanding Sehun. Tapi Tao? Mana pernah dia peduli mau Sehun panggil dia tanpa embel-embel 'ge' juga bodo amat.

Kalo kalian perhatiin, Sehun banyak berubah sejak kejadian Weibo waktu itu. Astaga, dia bahkan sampe ngejauhin Tao dibeberapa stage setelahnya cuma karena komentar bodoh yang engga jelas. Kita engga pernah tau kedekatan mereka yang sebenarnya kaya apa, gimana dan sedeket apa. Tapi sebagai orang yang mencintai salah satunya secara dewasa, tak bisakah kita hanya ikut berbahagia melihat mereka nyaman dengan hidupnya, bahagia dengan siapa yang berada disekitar mereka. Sehun engga tutup akun itu keajaiban, mengingat bagaimana komentar itu engga cuma nyakitin dia tapi juga banyak pihak.

Author mencintai Sehun, sangat. Tapi author lebih mencintai kesatuan mereka dibawah naungan nama EXO. Dan EXO bukan sekedar tentang Sehun atau perseorangan. Author sangat sangat menyayangkan salah satu komentar dikolom review yang menjelek jelekkan Tao.

Maaf, maaf sekali karena author harus berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Jujur saya kecewa, sangat! dengan komentar itu, ini bahkan lebih buruk dari sekedar marah, kalian pernah ngerasain kecewa kan? Ssayangnya dia engga sebutin dia siapa, kalaupun dia sebutin dia siapa saya juga engga ngerti harus gimana ke dia. Tapi, Ya Tuhan dia jahat banget kalo saya tau akhirnya bakal ada yang ngehina Tao sampe sebegitunya, saya engga bakal cantumin Luhan jadi cast disini. Entah kenapa author merasa bersalah ke Tao. Kalo kalian emang mau bash, ke yang nulis aja tapi jangan pernah bash cast yang saya pake, kita ini mencintai orang yang sama kan, kita ini EXO-L tapi kenapa harus berkubu-kubu seperti ini. Saya terima kok kalo kalian mau bash saya. Tapi tolong dengan bahasa yang baik, dan selayaknya orang yang berpendidikan.

Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah review, bagi kalian yang mereview menggunakan akun akan author balas melalui PM. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak supportnya *deepbow*

Maaf untuk sesi curhat colongannya.

.

.

.

Once again I remind you guys. If you don't like TAOHUN/HUNTAO as the cast that I used, **DON'T EVER TRY TO READ THIS STORY! **

**Warning!**

Genderswitch inside with Tao and Luhan as girl. Crack pair **TAOHUN/HUNTAO**. If you don't like the cast, just go because this story belongs to me and I was warning you.

Disclaimer : I am the owner of this story.

Anyways, Happy Reading ^_

**E**

**X**

**O**

**Last Hope**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan kini berada dirumah orang tua Sehun. Ia bermaksut memberitahukan kepada orang tua Sehun bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan punya cucu. Bukan kepalang senangnya orang tua Sehun mendengar kabar ini, bagaimana tidak, Sehun itu putra satu-satunya dan kehadiran cucu akan menghiasi masa tua mereka. Tak bisa dipungkiri ini merupakan sebuah kelegaan bagi Tuan dan Nyonya Oh, mengingat mereka menunggu kabar ini selama tiga tahun. Namun ternyata Luhan tak hanya membawa kabar gembira itu, ada hal lain yang Luhan utarakan dan membuat mereka tertegun tidak percaya.

"Tapi anak itu bukan lahir dari rahimku" Luhan menunduk, membuat poni menutupi sebagian wajahnya, menyamarkan ekspresi kesedihan miliknya.

"Apa maksutmu Luhan" Nyonya Oh mencoba mencari penjelasan dari Luhan.

"Yeoja lain yang mengandung anak Sehun" Suaranya cukup lirih, namun masih mampu didengar oleh orang tua Sehun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan Luhan, bicara yang jelas" Tuan Oh menaikan suaranya, ia tentu tak bermaksut demikian. Ia hanya ingin penjelasan, ia ingin Luhan menjelaskan tanpa berbelit-belit.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar, ia sudah menyiapkan hal ini sebelumnya. Menyiapkan mentalnya untuk memberitahu orang tua Sehun mengenai kehadiran cucu bagi keluarga mereka, tapi ia tak menyangka akan sesulit ini. Nyonya Oh mengerti keadaan Luhan kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Luhan, membawa tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Bukannya membaik, Luhan justru semakin terisak, ia merasa bersalah.

"Ssshh, tenanglah" Nyonya Oh membelai kepala Luhan dalam pelukannya. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Nyonya Oh, ia menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Jadi?" Ternyata Tuan Oh masih menunggu penjelasan dari Luhan.

Luhan menatap kedua orang tua Sehun yang juga mertuanya dengan pandangan sendu, bukan, ia bukan sedih atas apa yang terjadi terhadapnya, terhadap rumah tangganya, ia tak pernah menyesal mengetahui bahwa keluarga Oh kini memiliki penerus, bukankah itu yang selama ini didambakan, meski pada akhirnya bukan ia yang memberikan penerus itu. Luhan hanya kalut dengan perasaan bersalahnya, bersalah atas apa? Luhan belum ingin bercerita tentang hal itu.

"S-sehun, ia menghamili wanita lain appa"

"MWO?" Tuan dan Nyonya Oh tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutan mereka menerima berita macam ini.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Luhan? Bagaimana bisa?" Tuan Oh ingin Luhan menjelaskan lebih jauh.

Luhan mengela nafasnya berat, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai menceritakan bagaimana awal mula Sehun bisa menghamili Zitao. Orang tua Sehun tampak murka mengetahui kenyataan ini, terlebih Tuan Oh. Ia tak menyangka Sehun bisa berbuat diluar kendali seperti itu. Dan apa itu kata Luhan tadi, bertemu di bar. Perempuan itu pasti bukan perempuan baik-baik. Tuan Oh tidak ingin memiliki penerus dari bibit yang tidak baik seperti perempuan yang keluyuran di bar.

Luhan seolah bisa membaca ketidaksukaan yang tersirat dari wajah Tuan Oh, Luhan paham bagaimana watak ayah Sehun, Sehun adalah duplikat dari Oh Kyuhyun, ayahnya. Tak heran Luhan memahami ekspresi itu, ekspresi yang sama seperti milik Sehun saat mengetahui ia akan memiliki anak dari Zitao.

"Namanya Zitao, ia berasal dari China sama sepertiku, dan ia yeoja baik-baik eomma appa, percayalah" Luhan berusaha meyakinkan orang tua Sehun, supaya mereka bisa menerima Zitao dan cucu mereka nantinya dengan baik.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Lu?" Nyonya Oh menatap Luhan dengan pandangan penuh kekhawatiran, daripada memikirkan mengenai asal usul ibu dari anak Sehun, Nyonya Oh justru lebih mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Luhan pasti terpukul mengetahui kenyataan ini. Nyonya Oh tau persis bagaimana Luhan sangat mendambakan anak, bagaimana Luhan rutin melakukan pemeriksaan supaya cepat mendapatkan keturunan.

Luhan tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ibu mertuanya, ia tak ingin berbohong, tapi ia juga tak bisa jujur. _Biarlah, akan ku pastikan kalian bahagia setelah ini._ Hanya itu yang Luhan pikirkan saat ini. Dengan memaksakan senyumnya, ia mencoba terlihat tulus.

"_Nan gwenchana eomma, kkokjonghajima_" Luhan mengusap jemari Nyonya Oh yang ia genggam saat ini, berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tuan Oh kembali bertanya.

"Jika yang aboeji khawatirkan adalah aku akan bercerai dengan Sehun, tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi aku akan tetap membiarkan mereka merawat anaknya"

"Apa Sehun setuju dengan rencanamu?" Tuan Oh seakan mencari informasi sedetail mungkin mengenai permasalahan ini. Karena pada akhirnya jika Luhan dan Sehun bercerai, dengan alasan Sehun menghamili wanita lain, ini akan berdampak pada bisnis yang dijalankan Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak aboeji, Sehun bersikeras meminta Zitao untuk mengugurkan kandungan mereka. Ia pasti mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama seperti yang aboeji rasakan saat ini. Terlebih lagi ia pasti takut menerima kemarahan kalian, untuk itu aku kemari untuk menjelaskan semuanya, bahwa kalian akan segera memiliki cucu meski bukan aku ibunya, dan jika kalian mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, jangan khawatir karena aku baik-baik saja" Luhan memandang kedua orang tua Sehun dengan pandangan lembut.

Luhan tau jika semua bergantung padanya, nyawa bayi dikandungan Zitao bergantung padanya. Karena Zitao sendiri sudah merelakan jika ia memang harus menggugurkan janinnya. Tapi tidak, Luhan tidak akan tega melakukannya, tidak akan pernah.

"Biarkan aku memikirkan hal ini dulu, bagaimanapun juga Sehun puteraku, dan kau Luhan, kau menantu yang aku harapkan bisa memberikan kami penerus" Tuan Oh mencoba bersikap bijak dalam hal ini, tak bisa dipungkiri ia senang karena akan mendapatkan cucu, namun jika itu dari yeoja yang tidak ia ketahui asal usulnya, ia tak boleh gegabah.

"Baiklah, tapi Luhan mohon. Jangan katakan apapun pada Sehun mengenai kedatangan Luhan hari ini, eomma appa. Luhan tak ingin Sehun merasa terbebani karena mengetahui kalian sudah lebih dulu mengetahui berita ini. Dan lagi, Luhan akan pergi selama beberapa bulan untuk mengurus penelitian di Rusia"

"Kau gila Lu, beberapa bulan! Yang benar saja! Kau pikir Sehun mau ditinggalkan selama itu?" Nyonya Oh tak mengerti bagaimana Luhan bisa memutuskan untuk pergi sementara situasi sedang sangat tidak memungkinkan seperti ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi eomma, pihak China terus mendesak Luhan menanyakan kesanggupan Luhan mengambil proyek ini"

"Apa tak bisa digantikan oleh yang lain?" Tuan Oh menanggapi dengan lebih bijak.

"Tidak bisa appa, semester lalu Prof. Zhang sudah berbaik hati menggantikan posisi Luhan untuk melakukan seminar selama Sehun menjalani perawatan saat terjangkit virus appa. Kali ini tak ada alasan lagi, Luhan tak bisa menolaknya" Luhan menjelaskan dengan mimik menyesal.

"Jika sudah seperti ini, mau bagaimana lagi. Bicarakan baik-baik dengannya Lu, appa yakin akan sulit meyakinkannya"

Setelah memastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya, Luhan pamit pulang.

Pada akhirnya Tuan dan Nyonya Oh mengijinkan Luhan untuk mempertahankan pernikahannya, mengijinkan Sehun untuk memberikan mereka cucu meski bukan dari rahim Luhan, mereka berharap Sehun dan Luhan mampu melalui badai ini bersama.

"Yeobo" Nyonya Oh menatap Tuan Oh, Tuan Oh sudah paham apa yang membebani isterinya segera membawa Nyonya Oh dalam dekapannya dan berbisik.

"Kita akan melindungi mereka"

.

.

.

Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Sehun saat ini, ia sudah menetapkan hati untuk memberitahu Sehun bahwa ia harus segera berangkat menuju Rusia untuk penelitiannya.

Setelah memasuki bangunan kokoh nan megah milik Oh Corp, Luhan disambut oleh para karyawan yang menyapanya ramah, mengingat statusnya sebagai isteri pemilik perusahaan membuat para karyawan menyegani Luhan, terlebih pribadi Luhan yang ramah dan sopan membuat mereka tak segan menyapa Luhan.

Seperti sekarang ini, Luhan sedang berada di lift menuju ruangan Sehun dilantai atas.

"Selamat Siang nyonya Oh, anda nampak lebih muda dengan warna rambut anda yang baru"

"Aku memang masih muda Manager Shim, aku baru 27 tahun" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, ia seakan lupa bahwa ia adalah isteri dari pemilik perusahaan yang harus menjaga wibawa, tapi beginilah Xi Luhan, yeoja bermata secantik rusa dengan pembawaannya yang apa adanya membuatnya begitu dicintai oleh para karyawan Sehun.

"Hahaha, anda memang selalu menawan nyonya"

Lift berhenti dilantai 18, lantai dimana ruangan Sehun berada.

Luhan bertemu dengan Sekretaris Byun didepan ruangan Sehun, ia kemudian menanyakan keberadaan Sehun.

"Apa Sehun ada?"

"Aah, Presdir sedang menemani kolega makan siang dan belum kembali sampai sekarang nyonya. Apa ada pesan untuk Presdir?" Sekretaris Byun bertanya dengan sopan.

"Tak perlu, aku akan menunggunya saja didalam"

"Baiklah nyonya, mari saya antar" Sekretaris Byun mengantarkan Luhan memasuki ruangan Sehun.

"Jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, anda bisa memanggil saya nyonya, saya permisi" Sekretaris Byun membungkuk megakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Luhan.

Setelah menunggu selama 15 menit, Sehun akhirnya kembali. Sehun tak kaget ketika mendapati Luhan duduk manis di sofa ruangannya, karena memang Sekretaris Byun sudah memberitahukan padanya perihal kedatangan Luhan.

"Hei Lu" Sehun menyapa Luhan yang sedang fokus dengan tabletnya.

"Aah Sehun, kau mengagetkanku" Luhan kaget karena tak menyadari kedatangan Sehun.

"Kau sedang apa? serius sekali sampai tak menyadari aku datang" Sehun mendudukan dirinya disamping Luhan.

"Aku sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas"

"Kau tak ke Lab Lu?" Sehun heran mengapa Luhan bisa berada dikantornya, Sehun bukan tak suka, hanya saja seingat Sehun beberapa hari ini Luhan selalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya di Lab.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu" Luhan memutar badannya menghadap Sehun setelah meletakan tabletnya kembali didalam tas.

"Ada apa? Kenapa sepertinya serius sekali?" Sehun menegang mendengar jika Luhan ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya. Setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang menyangkut Zitao, Sehun menjadi sangat takut dengan setiap gerak-gerik Luhan, ia takut bahwa Luhan akan meninggalkannya, ia takut jika Luhan mengatakan ingin berpisah darinya.

"Tenanglah, tak seserius itu. Aku hanya ingin meminta ijin darimu.."

"Ijin apa? Jangan macam-macam Lu!" Sehun memotong pembicaraan Luhan, ia takut.

"Sehunaaahhh" Luhan merengek. Sehun paham.

"Baiklah baiklah, maafkan aku" Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin Tuan Putriku katakan heum, kau mau minta ijin untuk apa?

"Sejujurnya meski kau tak mengijinkanku pun aku akan tetap berangkat"

"Xi Luhan" Sehun mendesis

Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun yang berubah menjadi sangat sangat menyeramkan.

"Hahahaha, Hun-ah kau lucu sekali, astaga.. perutku sakit" Luhan terbahak sembari memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Kau menggodaku Lu" Sehun menatap Luhan dalam.

"Oh tidak tidak Tuan Oh, aku sedang tidak menggodamu" Luhan menghapus airmata disudut matanya.

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Kau ingat surat pemberitahuan yang diberikan oleh Prof. Liu 4 bulan yang lalu?" Sehun nampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Prof. Liu? Penelitian Rusia? Delegasi China? Yang itu Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Lalu?" Sehun bingung.

"Aku harus berangkat ke Rusia lusa Hun-ah" Luhan mulai menjelaskan tujuan awal ia mendatangi Sehun, ia ingin memberitahukan Sehun mengenai keberangkatannya.

"APA?" Sehun menatap Luhan tajam.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" Luhan menepis muka Sehun pelan bermaksut menghindari tatapan Sehun.

"Kau bercanda kan?" Sehun masih tak percaya.

"Tidak" Luhan menatap Sehun polos.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apanya?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan sendiri tanpa persetujuanku" Sehun geram, ia merasa Luhan mempermainkannya.

"Untuk itulah aku memberitahukannya sekarang padamu, aku tak bisa menundanya lagi. Terakhir kali pihak China memintaku untuk melakukan beberapa seminar aku tak bisa menyanggupinya karena harus mengurusmu pasca operasi, ku mohon" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memelas.

Sehun bukan tak paham mengenai resiko menikahi seorang ilmuwan seperti Luhan, terlebih isterinya ini masih terikat dengan pihak China, membuatnya harus rela membagi isterinya untuk banyak pihak.

"Tak lama, hanya dua bulan. Aku janji akan kembali secepatnya setelah proyek itu selesai" Luhan menangkup kedua tangannya, pose memohon, lengkap dengan puppy eyes andalan miliknya.

"Lama sekali Luuuuu" Kini giliran Sehun yang merengek.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan meminta Zitao untuk tinggal bersamamu supaya kau tetap ada yang merawat, dan supaya Zitao ada yang menemani" Luhan berkata dengan santainya tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang semakin mengeras.

Sehun tak suka, tak akan pernah suka saat segala sesuatunya dihubungkan dengan Zitao. Ia tak peduli jika yeoja itu bahkan sedang mengandung anaknya.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan Luhan menatap Sehun, pada akhirnya Luhan menyadari Sehun tak menyukai usulannya.

"Pergilah, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri" Sehun beranjak menuju meja kerjanya.

"Sehun"

"Kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti Lu, kau pulanglah" Sehun berkata tanpa menatap Luhan.

"Aku akan tetap pergi meskipun kau tak mengijinkan, dan aku akan tetap memaksa Zitao untuk tinggal bersamamu meskipun kau tak suka"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Lama updatenya? Mian, maaf... susah banget ngebangun moodnya lagi, selalu ngerasa kurang total tiap kali mulai nulis, sampai akhirnya tulisan ini muncul dihadapan kalian semua saya masih tetep ngerasa bagian ini kurang greget, setuju? Kalo setuju tinggalkan pesan dan kesan kalian tentang cerita ini yaa, yang ngga setuju juga tolong sumbangan semangatnya.

Saya sedang dalam proses pengerjaan Tugas Akhir, jadi harap maklum kalo updatenya agak lama ne.

Sekali lagi, saya terima review yang tidak menghina cast, dan tolong gunakan bahasa yang baik dan sopan yaa gaes.

Gumawo for reading this story, keep review and

See you next chapter ^_

Overdosehunnie_94


End file.
